LEGO Ninjago: Drunk at first drink
by Pikachu700
Summary: Lloyd and Nya are alone and a can of beer could change their lives.
1. The Box

It has only been 3 hours since Emperor Garmadon has taken over New Ninjago City. Lloyd, Nya and the others managed to find an empty place to lay low.

"Lloyd, you and I stay here while they go out and search for food," Nya said.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Misako said.

Once the others left the place, Lloyd realised that there is a box. He walked towards it and opened the box.

"Nya, this box contains cans of beer," Lloyd called Nya.

Feeling moody and thirsty, both of them took a can, sat beside each other, opened it and then drank it.

"Nya, am I a terrible friend?" Lloyd asked Nya.

"Of course not. Don't worry, we will restore your elemental power and defeat Garmadon once and for all." Nya answered him.

"Thanks," Lloyd said.

After a can of beer, Lloyd became drunk as this was his first time. Suddenly, while Nya is still drinking, Lloyd started kissing her.

"What was that for?!" Nya asked angrily as she pushed Lloyd away from her and slapped him.

Ignoring her question, Lloyd grabbed Nya's left hand and pulled her towards him. He then continued kissing her and started groping her succulent and soft boobs, making her moan painfully.

"Stop it!!" Nya said.

"Never," Lloyd said.

Lloyd then pushed Nya into a corner and started forcefully removing her suit, exposing her dark blue push-up sports bra and panties. He then hugged her and caressed her neck.

"Please stop it," Nya said as she hit Lloyd's back repeatedly.

Lloyd then lowered Nya's bra straps and kissed her shoulders. He then forcefully lifted her bra, exposing her nipples and sucked her boobs. The feeling was so surprisingly good that after awhile, Nya's panties soon became wet. Lloyd then unclasped her bra and threw it aside. After that, he once again groped her boobs. Lloyd then kissed her cleavage.

"Stop it," Nya said.

Lloyd then moved downwards while kissing her front body. While he was kissing her thighs, Nya took the chance and grabbed her bra. Just as she was about to finish wearing her bra, she was caught red-handed by Lloyd.

"Let go of me!!" Nya said angrily.

Lloyd then again removed her bra and groped her boobs. He then forcefully removed her soaked panties and threw it aside. After that, he unzipped his pants and lowered underwear, exposing his dick and penetrated Nya.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Nya screamed in pain.

Lloyd then thrust in and out of Nya while increasing the pressure. When Lloyd has reached his limit, he tightly grabbed Nya's boobs and releases his cum into her.

"I love you, Harumi." Lloyd then pulled out his dick and fell asleep, with his dick still exposed.

After that, Nya stood up and collected her clothes and lingerie. She then quickly wore her lingerie, then her clothes. Nya then helped by lifting Lloyd's underwear and zipped his pants.


	2. Rooftop Love

It was at 7 pm. The ninja and their friends were at Chen's noodle house, celebrating the end of emperor Garmadon's rule in Ninjago City.

"A toast to Lloyd for again saving Ninjago City," Skylor said.

"First of all, I like to thank all of you for your help. Secondly, let's all have dinner, I'm starving." Lloyd said.

Everyone then ate the wonderful dinner that Skylor prepared for them. After dinner, they engaged in party activities. Suddenly, Cole realized that Lloyd was missing.

"Where's Lloyd?" Cole asked Kai.

"I don't know, maybe he is in the toilet," Kai said.

Actually, Lloyd was on the rooftop, worrying about the future.

"Hey," Nya called Lloyd.

"Hey," Lloyd said.

"What's bothering you?" Nya asked.

"Nya, I'm so sorry for raping you, I just couldn't accept the fact that Harumi doesn't have feelings for and hates me," Lloyd said.

"I forgive you," Nya said.

"Why would you forgive a monster like me? I scarred you for life." Lloyd asked Nya.

"It's because I have fallen for you," Nya answered.

Lloyd was then surprised by Nya's response and looked at her. With passionate eyes, both of them stared at each other, and then hugged and kissed each other. While kissing each other, both of them lied on the rooftop floor, with Lloyd on top of Nya. Lloyd then tenderly fondled Nya's boobs and caressed the right side of her neck, making her moaned lusciously. He then undressed Nya by removing her left-shoulder armor and suit, revealing her simple and white halter neck bra and panties, threw it aside and again fondled her boobs.

"You have nice boobs," Lloyd said.

Nya then switched places with Lloyd and removed his left-shoulder armor and suit, exposing his singlet and boxers.

"May I?" Nya asked as she stared hungrily at the bulge in Lloyd's boxers.

"Of course," Lloyd answered.

Without hesitation, Nya removed his boxers, exposing his junk. She then rapidly sucked his long and erected dick. Lloyd couldn't help but notice the amount of passion Nya put in when she sucked his dick. At that moment, Lloyd was about and wanted to cum but he managed to hold it in as he wanted to surprise Nya. After Nya was done sucking his dick, Lloyd surprised her by squirting his cum all over her face. Lloyd then laughed at Nya's reaction.

"Very funny, Lloyd," Nya said as she wiped his cum off her face.

She then tasted Lloyd's thick and sticky cum. After that, Nya removed his singlet, exposing his chest. She then kissed his body from neck to feet, leaving light pink hickeys behind. Both of them then switched places again. With Lloyd on top, he kissed Nya's narrow cleavage while unclasping her bra, revealing her nipples and threw it aside. He then hungrily sucked her boobs and bite her nipples, making her moaned and panties wet. Lloyd then caressed the left side of Nya's neck and kissed her body from neck to feet. He then squeezed her butt and pulled out her soaked panties, exposing her wet pussy. After that, Lloyd then licked Nya's soaked panties, licking all of her cum. He then tasted the sweet cum.

"Nice cum," Lloyd said as he threw Nya's panties aside.

With his dick still long and erected, Lloyd carried Nya's legs and deeply penetrated her. He then thrust in and out of her. At that moment, both of them were sweating.

"Lloyd, harder!!" Nya shouted.

Lloyd then increase his thrusting power,

making moaned excitedly.

"I can't hold on for much longer," Lloyd said.

"Just let it flow out!" Nya said.

Lloyd then cum into Nya. After that, both of them panted for a moment.

"That was fun, thanks for the wonderful night." Nya thanked Lloyd.

"No! I should thank you, you have a wonderful pair of boobs." Lloyd said as he sucked and fondled Nya's boobs for one last time.

"Thanks," Nya said.

Both of them then quickly picked up and wore their clothes. After that, Lloyd and Nya kissed for one last time and left the rooftop.


End file.
